


Darkest Darkness Night Tmnt yaoi

by Shadowmonsterkiller



Category: TMNT - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmonsterkiller/pseuds/Shadowmonsterkiller
Summary: How will things turn out for Jace and Raph? Will there be a happy ending? Jace and Raph met when they were 6 years old. Once 18 they started dating.





	Darkest Darkness Night Tmnt yaoi

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a quick intro about the story  
> Also don't like yaoi or mpreg dont read!  
> Characters: Leo/Leonardo, Leah(female Leo), Raph/Raphael, Rose/Rosa/Rosetta(female Raph), Donnie/Donatello, Dove(female Donnie), Mikey/Michelangelo, Mika(female Mikey), Van(male Venus), Venus, April, Casey, Master Splinter, Jace.

Narrator pov

6years old

Jace was wondering around in the sewers of New York. He heard something and followed the noise. He found a turtle human. He slowly walked up to it. 

He tired his best not to scare Raph. Raph turned around and saw Jace. "Hello I am Jace." Jace said. "Hi?" Raph said. "I didn't know people were down here." 

"I live down here with my brothers and sisters." "Oh okay." "Why are you down here?" "Me? Just bored."

Jace and Raph became great friends.

18years old

They defeated shredder. Now Raph asked out Jace.

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time  
> Also sorry for it being super short


End file.
